OS SEIS PODERES
by Lady Giant
Summary: Perfil dos personagens principais das séries "Terra de Gigantes" e "Buffy A Caça-Vampiros". Como heróis reunidos para combater o Mal, eles formariam o "Power 6", isto é, "Os Seis Poderes".


**OS SEIS PODERES**

 **É SEMPRE ÀS CLARAS TUDO O QUE FAÇO!**

Minha nave Spindrift desembarcou num Mundo Estranho

onde seus habitantes têm doze vezes o nosso tamanho

Os desafios diariamente crescem e se multiplicam

se os Pequeninos despreparados para a grande peleja ficam

Os opressores gigantes rastreiam todos os meus passos

eis porque evito, ao máximo, cometer erros crassos!

De quem, afinal, tanto pretende proteger

esse poderoso e tirânico chefe do SID?

Nós somos apenas minúsculos terráqueos inofensivos

mas os Homens do Sistema nos capturam pelos mais torpes motivos!

Ao Ilustre Criador (Deus ou Irwin Allen?) lanço desesperado apelo

para que os Herdeiros de Órion evitem nos empacotar com seu nefasto selo!

Na Alta Sociedade, nos esmagam como frágeis insetos

É melhor manter em segredo nossos planos discretos!

Que magnífica saga a do futurista Cavaleiro Escarlate

o mesmo bravo líder que, amiúde, enfrenta seu árduo e hercúleo combate!

A vida nesse tenebroso planeta se faz muito dura

quando encaro rivais não literalmente à minha altura!

É sempre às claras tudo o que faço!

Perigo! Perigo! Informa meu Alerta Vermelho perdido no espaço!

 **POR QUE FIZERAM DE MIM A ESCOLHIDA?**

Adoraria permanecer em definitivo à distância mantida

de cada água benta nos infames vampiros aspergida!

Por trás de toda Caçadora

existe uma atenta Sentinela

cujo incauto morador da cidade para Buffy Summers apela

e a quem o Submundo de Hades agoura!

É muito triste e complicada sua rotina

pois combater o Mal diariamente ninguém lhe ensina!

Ela só desejava se tornar uma mera menina

porém o ardiloso Lúcifer seus pensamentos alucina!

Cada batalha aqui em Sunnydale perdida

poderá custar um alto preço à minha própria vida!

Teve de encarar até

sua maior Inimiga de Fé!

A pele fresca jamais ficará carcomida

pois eu não ultrapassarei os vinte e cinco!

Por isso, com as Moiras, sequer brinco!

Por que fizeram de mim a Escolhida?

Difícil, às vezes, bancar a forte

quando me encontro diante da Morte!

 **O MANIFESTO DO ALQUIMISTA**

Quem as ordens de seu próprio Capitão contesta

será o primeiro convidado a sair da festa!

Pois virulento arroubo sempre o acomete

Por isso mesmo, ele acha que, com o irrepreensível Steve Burton

pode, desempenhando o papel do sátiro Mársias, pintar o sete!

Esse incorrigível Agitador Anacoreta

se transforma no mais leonino Plantageneta

à medida que Métis o deixa à deriva

Assim, se descarrilha sua faetôntica locomotiva

de forma terrivelmente abrasadora

e, conforme a Previsão de Calcas, nada promissora!

Clama eterna vingança o forjador Hefesto

contra seu maior rival bélico Ares

mas termina frustrado tamanho protesto

e jamais ultrapassa as preliminares!

Ele não foi programado para fazer pleito de homenagem

e tampouco se curvar às relações de vassalagem

porque possui supercérebro inato

e decifra intrincadas fórmulas como compunha Tylman Susato!

Senhor Cheio de Engenho

que no Brasil não nasceu

para seu Líder, amiúde, franze o cenho

Contudo, o trácio retornou à Casagrande

e, enfim, da sedição bizantina se arrependeu!

Acetato?

Fosfato?

Hidrato?

Ciclamato?

Tudo isso são só pedras no meu sapato!

Pois pertenço às Humanas em vez de Exatas

e registro, em minha mente

os principais eventos históricos e datas!

A orgulhosa sobrinha de Prestes João

ao Imperador da Humanidade a se prostrar recusava!

O inventor Dédalo com o estragegista Teseu

encarniçado duelo travava!

De nada adianta exibir ao mundo meu baixo teor alcalino

porque sou frenético mesmo e nunca me submeti à rédea curta do Destino!

Assaz difícil receita de bolo

A veste de Dejanira ao fogo lançada

Nesso matando Héracles seria sua triunfal cartada!

Suborno à autoridade rubra tolo!

Eis o Manifesto do Rebelde Alquimista

Diametralmente oposto àquele da informe Belle Époque fascista

Quem se enquadra no esquema

e não elucida o pitagórico Teorema

está excluído de sua Lista!

O ácido _**wilsônico**_ é para lá de corrosivo

No entanto, basta uma boa overdose de _**burtonina**_

a fim de anular seu componente ativo!

Detesta que o convertam em espécime de laboratório

Às vezes, age como rude guerreiro dório

ou, ao se inflamar, se vale do franciscano cibório!

A propósito, quando o sensato Steve e o instável Mark brigam

e, porventura, com sua extrema rivalidade, os fãs de Irwin Allen intrigam

Heitor lamenta a amarga derrota em Troia para Aquiles, se julgando inglório!

 **ENIGMÁTICA E PAVOROSA BRUXA**

Se homossexualidade significa mesmo algo anormal

Então Willow Rosenberg decidiu assumir de vez a sua _**Tara**_!

Já pensaram se todo o gênero humano por acaso fosse igual?

Enfim, a tímida _**nerd**_ sai do armário e seus piores medos encara!

Ela até pode não usar Sutiã de Couro

mas, se provocada, sempre sinaliza aos impuros mau agouro

para o próximo ano letivo vindouro!

Essa outrora recatada judia

igualmente detesta toda _**casca vazia**_!

Querem que a melhor aluna da classe assim sua presença _**Mark**_?

E, junto ao Alquimista Rebelde, num mundo hostil desembarque?

Pois, na verdade, desejo que, entre Spindrift e Sunnydale, minha humilde veste se encharque!

As mulheres foram bastante pela História amaldiçoadas

Escrita com critérios pela ótica masculina

elas, pouco a pouco, se tornaram criaturas inferiorizadas

durante a nefasta Inquisição condenadas

e na fogueira, de forma cruel, atiradas!

Para as Sacerdotisas de Atena, que horrenda e triste sina!

Demorou vários séculos para se afirmar o feminismo

Com as bênçãos de Ártemis, o pretendente Acteón perdera seu favoritismo!

Sou uma enigmática e pavorosa bruxa

com quem a Caça-Vampiros amiúde seus problemas desembucha!

A fin de cuentas, por qué Buffy jamás me escucha?

Pues siempre estaré lista para la fatídica lucha!

 **MÁXIMA KOBICKIANA**

Perseguir, prender e subjugar!

Quem contra o Sistema se revoltar

em nosso maior inimigo ele pisará!

Pois aqui, vivemos numa eterna ditadura

cujos opressores semeiam ódio e loucura

sobretudo, se nós medimos doze metros de altura!

Relato nítido e rigorosamente breve

É assim mesmo que a Máxima Kobickiana se escreve

e a capturar os rebeldes Pequeninos sempre se atreve!

 **ASSIM DECRETOU A CAÇADORA FAITH!**

Querer, pegar e ter!

De qualquer opressão, se proteger!

Contra Demônios e Vampiros lutar!

Balas de prata e estacas neles enfiar!

A fim de nossa parca sanidade conservar

e essas pérfidas criaturas domesticar!

Querer, pegar e ter

aos inimigos nunca se render

em todos os sentidos

para dar vazão aos ancestrais gozos reprimidos!

Assim decretou a Caçadora Faith

durante seu mais dionisíaco deleite!


End file.
